


Kiss later (or soon)

by noironiric



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Fictober 2018, Fluff, M/M, Tsunderes, spell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: Woojin y Jihoon han sido rivales toda la vida y de todo hacen una competición, hasta cierto punto.





	Kiss later (or soon)

No había persona en la universidad que no supiera acerca de la rivalidad existente entre Woojin y Jihoon. Es más, su relación tenía tal fama que se había extendido más allá de esta y todo el mundo especulaba sobre las razones que por las que se originó dicha enemistad. En realidad no es que se odiasen, ni mucho menos, sino que no se habían encargado de desmentir nada de lo que decían sobre ellos y sus actos tampoco lo arreglaban, pues adoraban molestarse lo más que pudieran entre sí. Había rumores que decían que habían sido mejores amigos en la infancia y que uno traicionó a otro y desde entonces estaban así. Otros que hablaban de que eran rivales desde que nacieron, y el más extendido y que ambos rechazaban con todo su ser. Se decía que eran pareja, pero que los dos eran tan obstinados que actuaban así para que nadie lo supiera. 

Para poder comprender cuál era su vínculo, había que remontarse a unos cuantos años atrás, cuando eran unos jóvenes recién entrados en la adolescencia. En aquella historia estaban involucradas pociones, escobas que volaban, mucha magia y una escuela llena de inmensas aulas, largos pasillos y numerosos pasadizos y entresijos. La facultad en la que estudiaban era parecida a su colegio en aquel entonces, eliminando los elementos fantásticos. Aún ambos seguían perdiéndose para encontrar las clases donde sus profesores darían las lecciones por la inmensidad del lugar y les seguían dando extensos manuales, aunque unos fueran de hechizos y los otros de Producción de Radio y Televisión. Tampoco habían cambiado ellos mucho desde ese momento. Los padres de ambos eran muy buenos amigos, por lo que pasaron gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia juntos. Estos, como les era requerido a todos los niños que obtienen poderes por genética o algún fenómeno concreto, fueron a un colegio para magos, brujas y hechiceros, por lo que no había día que no se vieran. Ahí podía decirse que comenzó la competitividad entre los dos. 

Ambos tenían muchísimo carácter, por lo que acababan chocando y enfrentándose por un motivo u otro. Jihoon siempre reclamaba su poder como el mayor entre los dos –aunque fuera por cinco meses- y hacía que Woojin lo siguiese a todas partes, pero este lo ignoraba y decía que no pensaba seguir sus órdenes. Luego empezaron a batallar por ver quién sacaba mejores notas, quién era más alto, quién hacía mejor los hechizos y mil estupideces más y en un punto perdieron el sentido cómico de su competencia y pasó a una rivalidad que parecía eterna. No podían dejar de retarse ni de meterse el uno con el otro. A pesar de esto, no se odiaban, ni nunca lo habían hecho. Es más, tenían ciertos sentimientos hacia el otro que habían guardado en su pecho y ocultado durante toda su vida. 

Después de salir de esa escuela, en la que le enseñaban tanto cosas cotidianas como magia, los padres pensaron que lo mejor es que intentasen vivir una vida como la de cualquier otro humano, por lo que le pidieron que fuesen a la universidad y allí continuasen unos estudios más normales y socialmente aceptados, así como ellos hicieron años atrás. Cuando sus amigos de esa época decían que no habían cambiado en nada, no mentían; la única diferencia era que ambos habían teñido el color de sus pelos algunas veces, que en ellos se veían reflejadas las huellas del crecimiento y que eran un poco más maduros, aunque tan solo un poco.

A sus 20 años de edad seguían peleándose por ser el mejor Park de los dos. Es más, unos críos tendrían por supuesto más sensatez que ellos. Un día de clase cualquiera, Jihoon tomó el asiento que estaba justo al lado del de Woojin y le sonrió. Sabía que ese sería el inicio de numerosos dolores de cabeza, pero él no se iba a echar para atrás. No era un cobarde.

-Woojin- esa voz cantarina siguiendo a la sonrisa anterior le producía pavor, porque los años de experiencia le servían para conocer sus intenciones- hagamos una apuesta.

-Lo siento, yo no hago pactos con el demonio, mi querido Jihoon.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Así hablas a alguien mayor que tú?- Jihoon frunció el ceño. Se estaba haciendo el indignado, como siempre hacía. 

-No, solo a la gente por la que no siento respeto- el mayor se llevó la mano a la boca para profundizar su reacción de sorpresa y se quejó. Woojin tan solo le miró fijamente y volvió a hablar- ¿Qué quieres?

-No estaba de coña con lo de la apuesta. Vamos a hacerlo. 

-¿Y en qué consiste?

-Examen del miércoles. Quien saque mejor nota de los dos tiene derecho a pedirle lo que quiera al otro durante una semana ¿Trato?

-¿Por qué querrías eso?- a Jihoon no se le quitaba la sonrisa de los labios, sino que observaba al otro, deseando que cayese y aceptase su reto- Digo, tienes muchísimas posibilidades de perder ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morder el polvo? 

-Eso es un sí ¿Verdad?

-No lo he confirmado en ningún momento. Como ya he dicho, yo no hago pactos con el demonio.

-Ya me he enterado, pero no sabía que fueses tan cobarde- ante ese comentario, el otro emitió un gruñido. No iba a permitir que él le llamase así. 

-Te vas a tragar tus palabras- extendió la mano, así como hizo Jihoon, y ambos se la dieron, cerrando el acuerdo. Pasaron las semanas y Woojin estaba más que convencido de que había hecho perfecto el examen y de que iba a ganar, hasta que vieron las notas. 

En ese momento se arrepentía de haberse confiado. O peor, del método de corrección de su profesor. Cualquier cosa hubiese sido menos humillante que perder una apuesta por una centésima. Podría reclamar, claro estaba, pero eso lo haría incluso peor. El tablón de anuncios de donde colgaba el listado de las notas provisionales se había convertido en un agujero negro, en el horror, en el fin del mundo. Lo miró como si hubiese presenciado la más trágica escena, y luego vio a Jihoon con ojos llenos de expectación, y después giró su vista de nuevo al corcho. Eso era lo conocido como el teatro del esperpento para él.   
Woojin muchas veces no sabía controlar sus emociones. Si eso pasaba, repercutía en sus poderes, y estos, en su entorno. Jihoon estaba cerca y tenía medio, así que, como pasaba en las películas en las que salían temas similares, la magia salió disparada de sus manos y el ataque fue directo a su compañero, quien no había podido ponerse a salvo. Había desaparecido y eso le provocaba bastante ansiedad. Él no recordaba tener poder para ello, por no decir que no lo tenía para apenas nada. Eso hizo que se asustase de sus capacidades recién descubiertas y de las explicaciones que tendría que dar a sus padres –los suyos y los de Jihoon- y a cualquiera que viese aquel espectáculo. Buscaba y no encontraba nada, cuando de repente notó un peso sobre sus pies, a donde dirigió su vista para encontrarse con un conejo de color canela, ojos enfurecidos y una voz humana, más aguda de la que tenía su poseedor antes de convertirse. 

-Te voy a matar ¡Te juro que te voy a matar, Park Woojin! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

-Te prometo que lo he hecho sin querer ¡Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo!

No sabía qué iba a hacer. Woojin estaba acostumbrado a usar solo sus poderes para cosas cotidianas que le daba pereza realizar, pero no a hechizos complejos que requiriesen mucha energía y concentración. Cuando estaba en la escuela de magia siempre le decían que un ataque fuerte, siempre necesitaba un contraataque más fuerte, y que eso podía aplicarse a cualquier ámbito relacionado con lo fantástico. Si no era capaz de comprender cómo había logrado convertir a Jihoon en un conejo, menos idea aún tenía de poder transformarlo de vuelta a su estado humano. Lo menos que pudo hacer fue tomar a su rival entre sus brazos e irse de allí, sin rumbo alguno. 

Tenía que pensar muchas cosas. Una de ellas era cómo contárselo a ambos padres sin que le echasen la bronca del milenio por insensato, sin que se riesen con aquel motivo y sin que lo castigasen para el resto de su vida ¡No era su culpa! ¡Todo empezó por Jihoon, él solo quería paz! Eso es lo que él pensaba, no lo que pensarían sus padres. Tenía que encontrar la forma de arreglar ese asunto como fuera a espaldas de estos, por lo que comenzó a buscar soluciones en su mente. Tal vez algún amigo del colegio de magia pudiese hacer algo. Entonces, en su cabeza aparecieron los nombres de Youngmin y Donghyun, quienes habían sido muy amigos suyos durante esa etapa de su vida y mantenía el contacto a día de hoy, pues ellos seguían utilizando sus poderes de una manera mucho más activa que él. Los llamó al instante disculpándose y estos, notando la gran preocupación que transmitía la voz de Woojin, le dijeron que se reuniese con ellos y llevase a Jihoon. Una vez reunidos, observaron al animal, se miraron entre sí y se rieron.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Es un hechizo muy bueno- Youngmin analizaba al animal mientras que Donghyun buscaba en sus manuales posibles remedios a ese problema. 

-Fue sin querer- el rostro lleno de incomodidad, las manos detrás de la espalda y su mirada clavada en sus pies, que jugueteaban, hizo que pareciera a ojos de Donghyun y Youngmin un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura y al acto seguido se sentía culpable. Les produjo ternura, pero no lo dirían. 

-No, Woojin, explica la historia entera- Jihoon había comenzado a hablar- habíamos hecho una apuesta, pero como yo la gané y él es un cobarde, me transformó en conejo.

-¿Eso es cierto?- Donghyun había levantado la mirada de sus libros, sorprendido- No os puedo creer. Desde luego que seguís igual que en la escuela. 

-La última parte es una verdad a medias. No lo convertí en conejo por perder la apuesta. Escucha, estoy teniendo un mal día, no he dormido. Ha sido sin querer. 

-¿Tan nervioso estabas que no has podido ni siquiera descansar?- el conejo, al decir esto, rió. Woojin tan solo le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio. Tal vez dejarlo así para siempre no era mala idea. Iba a contestarle, pero Donghyun los llamó. Había encontrado algo. 

-Vale, hay dos opciones- se dirigió a la página donde tenía un separador y señaló un punto- la primera, revertir el hechizo. Ya sabes que quien lo hace, lo resuelve.

Woojin lo miró con un deje de angustia, y después dirigió su mirada a Jihoon. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lo había hecho, ¿cómo iba a conocer la clave para devolverlo a su estado? Entonces preguntó cuál era la otra opción. 

-No sé si os va a gustar, pero es más efectiva ¿Estáis dispuesto a escucharla?

-A ver, hay que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades ¿No?

-Bien… es la típica de los cuentos, ya sabéis- los presentes estaban confusos, así que Donghyun tuvo que aclararlo- tiene que besarle su amado- Woojin agradecía no estar bebiendo un vaso de agua en ese momento, porque bien lo habría escupido, o se habría atragantado. Pero como no lo tenía, tan solo se quedó con la boca abierta, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de salir por su boca. Jihoon también reaccionó de la misma forma. Preguntaron si había alguna más de la que se hubiesen olvidado, pero respondieron negativamente. Así pues, marcharon a casa de Woojin, escondiendo al conejo en su mochila para que sus padres no lo viesen ni preguntasen. Youngmin estaba extrañado por lo que había dicho Donghyun, así que cuando se fueron, le preguntó acerca de aquello que tenía en su cabeza. 

-Donghyun… Había una tercera opción ¿No te acuerdas? Mediante poción- por la cara que puso supo que, en efecto, era consciente de ello y que tenía razones para haberla ocultado- Lo has hecho queriendo ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué tienes que conocerme tan bien? 

-No te voy a juzgar, ya va siendo hora de que se percaten de ciertas cosas- Youngmin revolvió el pelo de Donghyun y después depositó un beso en su cabeza.   
Woojin, por su parte, cuando llegó a su casa entró a hurtadillas para que sus padres no lo pillasen y, descubriendo que no había nadie, suspiró de alivio y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Una vez llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y lo liberó de su jaula improvisada. 

-Perdón por llevarte ahí, pero no quería que nuestros padres se enterasen, al menos por ahora. No queremos preocuparles ¿No? 

-Ya, si llevas razón, pero ¡qué agobio! ¿Podías llevar más cosas en tu mochila? ¡Parecía la de Mary Poppins! Solo que no es infinita. 

 

-Si lo hubiera sido, habrías desaparecido dentro de ella y ya entonces no podría haberte ayudado en nada- ambos rieron como cuando eran niños. A pesar de los piques y la rivalidad, esos momentos los enternecían- Por cierto…

-Dime- este tragó saliva. En efecto, le daba mucha vergüenza hacer la pregunta por si parecía un entrometido, pero era de vital importancia en aquellas circunstancias que les habían tocado vivir. 

-¿Hay alguien que te guste? ¿Alguien que te llame la atención al menos? Ya sabes, por lo del beso- si Jihoon siguiese siendo humano, se habría sentido un tanto abochornado, después lo hubiese negado y finalmente se habría metido con Woojin por ser tan descarado, pero sabía por qué lo hacía y no podía hacer nada de eso. Aún así, no quería contestar. 

-No, no hay nadie- el otro suspiró. Entonces lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró. En su defensa diría que fue inconscientemente. El conejo se sacudió y lo soltó a escasos centímetros del suelo- ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

-¿No han dicho que hacía falta un beso? Pues eso es lo que iba a hacer. 

-¡Se refería a uno de la persona que me guste! ¿Es que no escuchas?- Jihoon parecía molesto, por lo que prefirió no intentarlo más y dejarlo tranquilo. 

-Lo siento ¿Vale? Solo intento buscar medios para que vuelvas a ser humano. Puedo poner excusas por un par de días y decirte que te has quedado a dormir aquí o en casa de un amigo por los exámenes, pero más tiempo va a ser muy sospechoso ¿De verdad no hay nadie que te guste?- cada vez aquello le preocupaba más. Si hubiese dejado que Woojin le besase, habría sido el fin de sus problemas, pero sentía que el otro solo estaba bromeando y le dolía, y él mismo no lograba exteriorizar sus sentimientos reales. Entonces hizo algo que podía ser considerado una estupidez en una situación como esa: mentir.

-Bueno… ¿Te acuerdas de Jinyoung? Bae Jinyoung, está un curso por debajo de nosotros. Me gusta- la respuesta fue un tanto agridulce para ambos. Uno por fingir y el otro porque puede que se hiciera ilusiones. Ese chico era el mejor amigo de Jihoon, tenía muchísimo sentido que fuera él. 

-Sí, sé quién es. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente: le voy a enviar un mensaje, quedamos con él, me invento cualquier excusa, que te bese y salimos huyendo ¿Te parece bien? 

-No sé si es la mejor idea, pero lo que sea con tal de volver a ser yo. 

Como dictaminó la corazonada de Jihoon, fue un absoluto fracaso. Consiguieron quedar con él y hacer que le besara, aunque claro estaba, dándole dinero y explicando que era una apuesta, porque ¿Quién se creería que una persona ha convertido a tu mejor amigo en un conejo por arte de magia y que tenía que darle un beso para que volviese a su forma original? Nadie, ni siquiera Jinyoung, quien, aunque no supiera nada del asunto, era la persona con la que más confianza tenía. Además, lo que pudiera hablar el metamorfoseado en conejo solo podían escucharlo personas nacidas con el don de los encantamientos, por lo que ningún humano normal y corriente podía oír más que gruñidos. Jihoon siguió proponiendo a lo largo del día varios nombres más, con el mismo resultado. Había sido besado aquel día por lo menos por 5 chicos y con ninguno alcanzó su meta. Así que, agotados, decidieron volver a casa por la noche. Aquella vez Woojin dijo que estaba muy atareado con la universidad e iba a cenar por tanto en su cuarto, aprovechando así para coger comida para Jihoon. Comieron en silencio, consumidos por la inquietud y luego propusieron dormir pronto, porque con energía era más fácil superar las dificultades. Así que acomodó a Jihoon en un cojín y él se sentó a su lado, esperando a que se durmiese. Cuando vio que este estaba en el mundo de los sueños, empezó a hablar en voz baja. 

-Siento haber hecho esto. Ni siquiera creía que tuviese tanto poder dentro de mí, salió disparado y bueno, ya sabes cómo acabó- Woojin miró al otro, quien descansaba plácidamente, y puso la mano en su lomo, acariciándolo. Así siguió- estoy cansado de competir contigo. Lo único que quiero es... Bueno, olvídalo ¿Qué más da? No lo verías bien, de todas maneras. Buenas noches, Jihoon. 

Lo que no esperaba es que el otro hubiese oído absolutamente todo, lo que provocó una crisis interna en él. A pesar de conocerse desde hace tiempo y estar constantemente con ese tipo de bromas, nunca pensó que pudiese sentirse mal con eso. No era lo único que le había creado numerosos interrogantes ¿Qué era lo único que quería? Necesitaba respuestas, y por la mañana se las sacaría. 

Al día siguiente Woojin despertó con Jihoon encima de sí. Lo primero que hizo fue asustarse, pero luego se acordó de que tan solo era él, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo dejó en otro lado, aunque el otro comenzó a insistir y a pedirle que le hiciera caso, que tenía que preguntarle algo. Resopló y le pidió que hablase. Al descubrir que no estaba dormido y se había enterado de todo, enrojeció violentamente ¿Qué explicación iba a darle? ¿Que le gustaba pero le avergonzaba reconocerlo? ¿Que quería besarle incluso desde antes de que fuera obligatorio por el hechizo? ¿Que desde hacía mucho sentía eso por él? Era factible, pero le daba miedo que al decirlo, empezase a tratarle diferentemente a como lo hacía. No obstante, siguió buscándole las cosquillas y acabó confesándolo. 

-Si te molestaba ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Podríamos haber parado. Pensé que era una broma entre los dos, pero he visto que no era así. Perdóname, nunca pretendí herirte. 

-No es eso, Jihoon. No me sentía mal, solo que a veces sentía que solo te fijabas en mí por ver en qué podías vencerme. 

-¿Y en qué forma quieres que me fije en ti? 

-En la misma que yo lo hago en ti- Jihoon entendió por dónde iban los tiros, así que decidió actuar. 

-¿Y en qué forma crees que me estoy fijando? Woojin ¿En qué maldita forma crees que te miro?- el nombrado estaba perplejo. Por primera vez en mucho, se quedó sin palabras. El otro, viendo que el otro no terminaba de entenderlo, fue claro y conciso- haz el favor de besarme.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estar en un cuerpo tan pequeño te ha dejado las neuronas comprimidas? Dices cosas muy contradictorias. 

-Joder, que me beses- Woojin, con manos temblorosas, tomó a su amigo transformado en conejo y lo besó en la cabeza, cumpliendo sus órdenes. Entonces, la magia ocurrió. Poco a poco su cuerpo iba creciendo hasta tomar su figura original, mientras se extendían sus extremidades y finalmente, recobraba toda la esencia de quien había sido. Aterrizó en los brazos del otro mago, quien lo abrazó con fuerza para que no cayese mal. No podía asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Nada más adoptó su ser original, miró a los ojos a Woojin y se estiró para alcanzar sus labios, volviéndose así a besar de nuevo. 

-Así que la persona que te gustaba… ¿Era yo?- Jihoon asintió y Woojin lanzó un grito de alegría, para luego llenar de besos el rostro del otro, pero paró de repente- ¿Por qué me dijiste al principio que no te besase? ¡Podríamos haber acabado con este drama en un santiamén!

-Pensé que te ibas a reír de mí.

-Jihoon, soy la persona más obvia del planeta ¿Cómo has podido desviarte tanto de la realidad? 

-¡Yo también soy muy obvio! ¡Es tu culpa por no dejármelo caer antes!- ahí estaban de nuevo. No habían pasado diez minutos escasos y ya estaban discutiendo de nuevo. 

-Oh, por Dios ¡Cállate! 

-Pues cállame tú- ni Woojin esperaba oír ese comentario, ni Jihoon soltarlo. Podían llamarlo espontaneidad curtida a través de los muchos años de relación, tensión acumulada o dos personas siendo increíblemente estúpidas. Entonces, como siempre hacía, cumplió con su orden y, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Jihoon, se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios. Acabaron largo rato tendidos en el suelo besándose hasta que la madre de Woojin casi los pilla. Agradecieron que la puerta del cuarto sonase bastante para poder separarse a tiempo. Ella solo lo saludó, le dijo que se alegraba de verle y le pidió a su hijo que cuando pudiese, fuera a tender la ropa. Una vez que salió y cerró la puerta, ambos empezaron a reírse. Ese susto, sin embargo, no les detuvo de pasar el día juntos metiéndose el uno con el otro y luego besarse. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre digo, los kudos y los comentarios se agradecen muchísimo, así que por favor, dejadlos. Y también podéis seguirme en Twitter si os apetece, que es sewoonuwu. 
> 
> Y sí, el título está puesto en honor a Kiss Later de Yeojin.


End file.
